Longing Glances and Cute Nicknames
by DaSmiley99
Summary: The pack had enough of Theo and Liam pining over each other, they had to do something.


When Scott called him to inform him that there will be a pack meeting in the evening to see how everything was going since the Alpha has gone to college,Liam was thrilled. That means he would see Scott, Stiles and a lot of his old friends. That made him so happy inside. But his heart nearly exploded in his chest when Scott told him that Theo was invited. He was beyond ecstatic when Scott told him that he would be part of the pack. After everything the chimera did for them to redeem himself, he deserved it. Liam was glad to be the witness of the change within Theo. The fact that Theo took Gabe's pain was a revelation. He was so proud of him, he almost hugged him out of emotion. Why he didn't? Because he would just be embarrassing himself, probably. He would surely end up looking at his handsome features, staring at his beautiful and mesmerizing eyes and endlessly sniffing his delightful perfume. Just like he was doing, right now. He was sure that he looked like a freak. Liam couldn't help that mysterious attraction, it was like a magnet.

When they met at Deaton's clinic, as soon he saw his face, he beamed with pride and affection. He gracefully ignored the incredulous and curious looks of his pack mates. Corey and Mason was looking at their friend with a knowing look on their faces.

"What have you been up to lately?" Liam asked, walking closer to Theo.

"Oh,nothing much. I was just hanging around." Theo absently said, sending a side glance to the beta.

"So you were waiting around here, waiting for everybody to accept you as a member of the pack?" Liam asked,a smug look on his face.

Theo was taken aback, his face reddening by being put on the spot. Liam smirked, proud of himself.

"I don't know what you're talking about,angry puppy." Theo said, still blushing.

"Yeah, whatever you say, hot topic." Liam said in a mocking voice, rolling his eyes.

Theo raised an eyebrow, turning his head at him.

"Oh, you think I'm hot?" Theo said with a soft smile, putting his hands on his hips.

 _Fuck_. The nickname left his lips without thinking about it.

He could feel himself blush under Theo's mocking gaze.

"Shut up." Liam muttered, lowering his head a little. He heart skipped a beat when he heard the sweet sound of Theo's chuckle.

"Theo can you stop staring at Liam like he's your whole world ? It's creepy and you're going to scare him." Mason suddenly said, visibly proud of himself. Corey chuckled at His boyfriend and gave him a high five.

Liam blushed harder and Theo groaned softly, a few waves of embarrassment coming off of him.

"Did something happened that you didn't tell me while I was away?" Scott asked, scratching his neck. Liam widened his eyes at him.

"Nothing happened!" Theo and Liam said in unison, both reddening at the situation they were in. Scott raised an eyebrow and looked at Stiles, who responded with a shrug of his shoulders. Malia snorted, smelling the embarrassment coming of both boys like a tsunami.

Lydia grinned at Corey and Mason,silently congratulating them.

"Oh. My. God." Mason said dramatically, rolling his eyes.

"Do we actually have to?" Corey asked Mason, who nodded in response.

"To what?" Liam finally said slowly, twitching his eye.

"Fucking God! Just make out already!" Malia yelled in frustration, earning a loud laugh from Mason and Corey and some confused looks from Scott and Stiles. Lydia just smirked, shaking her head at Malia's comment.

Theo and Liam just gaped at the werecoyote, not daring to say a word.

"W-What?" Theo managed to say, his heart beating a storm inside his chest.

Liam just looked at him, shock apparent on his face.

"You dense bastards!" Corey mumbled, his face in his hands. Mason nudged his boyfriend in a chuckle.

"What?" Liam said.

"Great. We broke Theo and Liam." Stiles groaned, his hands on his hips.

"Why can't you see that you two have feelings for each other?" Lydia sighed, crossing her arms.

The boys gasped at her, blushing harder than before. She flipped her hair and shrugged in response.

"Okay, We're gonna leave you two alone now. Have fun." Mason suddenly said, dragging his boyfriend out of the clinic, followed by the rest of the pack, leaving Theo and Liam alone in the room. Theo sighed, rolling his eyes. He turned to Liam.

"Come on, you big foof. They were messing with us." Theo said, looking at Liam over his shoulder. But Liam didn't respond.

He turned to him, a worried look on his face.

"You okay?" The chimera asked softly.

Liam shakes his head. Theo heard him sniff a little. He was... crying?

"Hey, Liam?" Theo asked, walking to him.

"I don't know what is happening to me, Theo." Liam said, despair in his voice.

"I feel my heart beating faster when I'm around you, my body heat up when I'm close to you, my skin is on fire every time we touch, and I can't help looking at you all the time. What is happening to me?" Liam cried, raising his head at him with a lost look in his eyes.

Theo's heart skipped a beat at Liam's sudden confession. Theo cupped his face, his thumbs caressing his cheeks softly.

"The answer is pretty simple actually, you like me very much." Theo replied with a smile.

He leaned in,stopping himself when their lips were an inch apart, giving Liam a chance to pull back if he wants to. When he stayed still, Theo had his response.

The chimera slowly brings their lips together in a soft kiss. Liam sighed in the kiss, raising his arms to embrace him. Their lips were slowly moving together in a sweet waltz, transmitting their feelings to each other.

They pulled back, sighing in contentment.

Theo smiled at Liam, his eyes twinkling with emotion.

"You're so beautiful, I can't believe I finally have you all to myself." Theo whispers to Liam, who blushed under his gaze.

"But before that, you have to take me out on a date." Liam said with a smirk.

Theo chuckled softly.

"Then tonight is your night." Theo said, winking at Liam. Liam responded with a wide smile.

"Hey! Don't have sex in here! I don't want my ears to bleed out!" Malia suddenly shouted from outside the clinic.

"What ?! Are they really having sex right now?! I'm gonna barf." Stiles yelled in disgust. The two boys snorted at that.

"Of course not Stiles, Malia is messing with you." Scott replied in a laugh. Theo and Liam could hear Stiles sighing in relief.

"That comes later." Theo said in a deep voice, making Liam shiver.

The chimera took the beta's hand in his, squeezing it gently. Liam smiled at him.

"Let's get out of here." Liam finally said.

They got out of the clinic, their hands together and their hearts beating as one.

 ** _The End_**


End file.
